When you are not in him
by xkiluax
Summary: Matt love Sora while Sora likes Taichi , but Taichi wants Mimi and Mimi was in Matt ???
1. Default Chapter Title

When you are not in him   
  
Everyone in Odiba Junior high school knows Matt Ishida.  
  
" Oh! He is probably looking at me~"said girl 1  
  
" No he is MINE, " shouted girl 2  
  
" Are you kidding? Mattie always love me!!!"Exclaimed girl 3  
  
Matt Ishida, Matt Ishida, Matt Ishida, EVERYWHERE.  
  
Matt sigh, he is a very good runner now, for he always use to escape from those girls.  
  
I wonder why...  
  
I am popular in everywhere, even Mimi.... the most beautiful girl at school, I can tell, she has   
  
A deep crush on me...but why...  
  
Why do I have to love someone who does not love me back...?  
  
While girl 1,2,3 are still arguing on this silly matter, here comes Sora.  
  
"Hey Sora!!! Where have you been to????"Asked girl 1   
  
Sora stood here. Without speaking a word, everyone knows that there is something wrong   
  
With her.  
  
" Sora...what's wrong??" they all ask in concern.  
  
" Nothing, nothing at all, I will be back in a few minutes.¡¨ she stated.  
  
Then she rushed out from the classroom as fast as she could.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
She eventually runs into the soccer field.  
  
" It's not fair, it¡¦s not fair,¡¨Sora murmured.  
  
She never grew jealous of Mimi, although she is beautiful, sincere, cute and lovely. But  
  
She knows that everyone has got his or her good point.  
  
This was the first time.  
  
She grew jealous of Mimi, but it turns into sadness as time goes by.  
  
All that was because of Taichi Kamiya.  
  
She has always loved him, she knows. He seems to be the most important person for her by now.  
  
But she can tell.  
  
He does not love me.  
  
She sits down on the grass, and she wept.  
  
Far away, Matt is watching Sora.  
  
I wonder what made her cry...its Taichi possibly, I can tell....  
  
Stupid Taichi, why does he use to give up Sora?  
  
Mimi is obviously so annoying....  
  
She is nothing at all.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
At the corridor   
  
"Hi Tai! "   
  
"Mimi~ hi~" said Tai happily.  
  
" Hey Tai can you please do me a flavor? " begged Mimi.  
  
Taichi sighed. " Okay, what¡¦s' that Mimi?"  
  
" I want you to get tickets for me!!!" shout Mimi.  
  
" What tickets?????"  
  
" Tickets of Matt Ishida 's concert! He is so cool! Oh please Tai! I know you are his best friend~"  
  
"Okay...."  
  
"Thank you Tai! You are the best!"  
  
Taichi watch Mimi going away...if I am as cool as Matt.that will be good...he thought sadly.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
In the mean time Mimi see Matt looking at something, she use to call him but she does not when she finds out what is he really looking at   
  
Sora.  
  
No, not again. Thought Mimi, I am the most beautiful in the school and someday you will notice that I am better than her...  
  
Or you will never know...  
  
Hey what the hell you are thinking Mimi???   
  
By the way, Sora was no better than me...  
  
Although I am beautiful, but what is the use of being beautiful...  
  
Sora is loveable.  
  
I remember once when I am walking across the man 's changing room....  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey, today I saw Mimi Tachikawa smiling at me! Isn't that sweet?" by boy A  
  
" No....I think I will be happier if it is Sora ~" boy B's  
  
" What? Why Sora? " Boy A   
  
"She's pretty!" shout boy B  
  
Yesyesyesyesyes   
  
All the boys in the changing room agree.  
  
" But Mimi is more beautiful! " claimed Boy A, A tachikawa's   
  
" Simply think of their personality, boy, you will notice that Sora is a million times better.¡¨Boy B, a Sora's fan obviously.  
  
  
" Yes! I remember once I got injured in P.E lessons and she help me by giving me a bandage and she also takes me to the sick room.  
  
"Yes I remember........."  
  
"Me two! "  
  
"Me three! "  
  
" Sometimes I am jealous on Taichi Kamiya ~~~~~~~~~"  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Sadly Mimi walks away, without noticing Mimi, Matt comes towards Sora.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
Oh man! I can't stand it please don't cry anymore Sora! Thought Matt.  
  
"Sora...?"  
  
Suddenly Sora knows Matt is coming over. She stops crying immediately and pretend nothing had happened.  
  
She hates herself when she was crying for Tai and she does not want Matt to notice that she was crying.  
  
He will probably get worry if he knows that I am crying.  
  
"Hi Matt, " she quickly respond, with a bitterly smile on her face.  
  
"Sora...."  
  
" Matt? What's up? "  
  
"No, nothing.... I...."  
  
"Matt?"  
  
" I ...I have a concert on next week Wednesday, I am thinking if you will come or not...?  
  
"Sure. Why not " Sora loves Matt's song, especially when she was in a bad mood. This will make her feel better.  
  
"The tickets are at Tai¡¦s Okay see you then on Wednesday, bye~ "  
  
****************************************************************************************  
She is trying to hide that from me again. Matt thought.  
  
Every time she will choose to bear the pain herself....  
  
Alone...like me.  
  
Matt sighed; suddenly he saw a figure running towards him.  
  
TAICHI KAMIYA  
  
Oh God! I hate him!  
  
****************************************************************************************  
"Matt~ please give me one more~" Tai begged  
  
"NONONONONONO No more tickets! I have already given you 3! One for you, one for Kari and one for Sora!"  
  
"But Mimi says she wants one!" complained Tai.   
  
"I don't want her to come! Do you understand!¡¨Cried Matt  
  
"But I have promised her! " said Tai.  
  
"Then that's none of my business! "Replied Matt, coldly.  
  
"Okay then! I am going to give mines to Mimi! "  
  
" AS YOU LIKE! " burst Matt, ready to explode.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
Tai give his ticket to Mimi, he then think of an evil plan and start off running towards Sora.  
  
"Hey Sora, here 's your ticket!"  
  
" Thanks Tai."  
  
" I am not going so ...you can go with Mimi."  
  
"Why? "  
  
"Because selfish Matt did not give one more ticket to me! "  
  
"Oh, that¡¦s too bad...¡¨  
  
" I want so much going out with Mimi as you know.¡¨  
  
It was like a sword, striking towards Sora¡¦s heart...  
  
" I will give mine to you...¡¨  
  
"Oh really????"  
  
" As far as you want it so much...."  
  
"On Sora you are perfect! "  
  
His plan work. As long as he knew Sora so much.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
Their Sora stood. She can cry no more.  
  
It becomes a habit whenever Tai shows her how he loves Mimi, she will run towards the soccer field and cry.  
  
But now she cannot.  
  
As she was wondering why she didn't cry this time, it suddenly reminds her that she promised Matt to go to the concert.  
  
" Oh how can I forget all about this!¡¨? Sora fell sorry for Matt and she start packing up her things and went home.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
Okay, I am going to stop here, what will happen next...  
  
Will Sora go to the concert?  
  
And will Taichi keeps on chasing after Mimi???????  
  
Wait for part 2! 


	2. Chapter 2

When you are not in him Part 2  
  
"Sora Takenouchi, how can you!"She starts to blame herself......  
  
I better go and find Matt and tell him I cannot come.........  
***********************************************************************  
On Sora 's way home   
  
"Hey Sora! " T.K and Kari 's here.  
  
"Hello..... what are you two doing here?"  
  
"I am asking if Kari want to come to my brother 's concert! I have got 2 tickets and I want to go with Kari." T.K said.  
  
"But Tai also have got tickets for me..... I think I am going there with Tai...." sighed Kari.  
  
"Oh no Kari, you know Tai must want to go there with Mimi and he obviously don't want you to come with." Suddenly T.K realize that he hurt Sora's feelings.  
  
"Sorry Sora....."  
  
"That 's Okay...... T.K." Sora said.  
  
"Okay....I will go there with you T.K¡Kand now I have got 2 tickets, 1 from you and 1 from Tai...."stated Kari.  
  
" Oh NO Kari!" T.K shouted   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
" We forgot something really important! Matt is too busy to take us there and Tai is going with Mimi then how can we get there???"  
  
"Oh you are right! How come! " Kari said, she was eager to go to Matt 's concert.  
  
Then they both look at Sora.  
  
" You....you want me to bring both of you there?" Sora asked¡K  
  
"Yes OF COURSE Please Sora!" T.K begged   
  
" I have one more ticket!!!" begged Kari.  
  
"Please~"  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
In the mean time Taichi was still flying because he can go to the concert with Mimi.  
  
After he has finished his soccer practice, he go into the changing room and get changed.  
  
The boys are talking on the girls again.  
  
"How cool! Today I saw Sora, she wave at me!"  
  
"You know what, today when I go to the soccer field to have my practice, I saw Sora¡K"  
  
"Sora what??"  
  
"She is crying..... but I love this, she is so beautiful when she is crying ! But I wonder what made her so sad ~"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about guys???" Taichi asked, he looks disappointed.  
  
"SORA!!"  
  
"What? But I thought Mimi is more popular .....how come?"  
  
"Today I saw Mimi, I wave at her, but she never wave back."  
  
"Me two."  
  
"Me three again"  
  
"But Sora is exactly different! She is kind to everyone."  
  
"And she's pretty!"  
  
"Hey! How come you Tachikawa's fans stop talking?"Taichi asked Boy A, A Mimi's fans.  
  
"Hey speak something! You are supporting Mimi! Don't you?"  
  
"I think I have a crush on Sora." Boy A blushed.  
  
"What?????????" surprisingly, Mimi 's popularity was below Sora's.  
  
Even Boy A turns to Sora.  
  
Taichi just cannot imagine what is happening, he has to admit that Mimi is a bit childish and spoiled......  
  
But Sora....there is nothing bad that he can think of Sora......  
***********************************************************************  
  
Matt's home   
  
Ring Ring Ring Ring~  
  
"Matt, telephone! "  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"A girl! "  
  
Matt shuttered. " Tell her I am not at home if it is Jun!!"  
  
"No, not Jun!"  
  
"Tell her I am not AT HOME!!!! I don't want to speak on the telephone with stupid Mimi! "  
  
"No is a girl named Sora!" shout Mr. Ishida  
  
" Don't cut the line Daddy I am comminggggggg!" He rush down the stairs and he pick up the phone at once.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Matt, is me, Sora."  
  
Oh God! Sora is phoning me! Yes!  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yes here.what's up?"  
  
"Nothing really matters actually, I am just going to inform you that T.K and Kari wants me to bring them to your concert......."  
  
"Oh......."  
  
" Is that okay?"  
  
"Sure! Thank you! "  
  
"Welcome.Please tell Taichi about this.  
  
"Okay......"  
  
" Bye, Matt."  
  
"Bye Sora."  
  
In the next few days at school Taichi hardly meet Sora, she quit the soccer team all in a sudden and join the tennis team.  
  
Sora is somehow start to forget her feelings for Tai, when Tai started to have feelings on her.....***********************************************************************  
  
" Hey Matt? " Mimi, smiling.  
  
"What that Mimi?" Matt coldly replied   
  
"Guess what? I am going to your concert!"  
  
"Why? Taichi give his ticket to you?"   
  
"What? Isn't that you who give me the ticket?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So where did Taichi got the ticket......"Mimi wondered.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mimi walk past the soccer field and she saw a crowd of girls surrounding a boy.  
  
200 dollars each a Matt's concert ticket!!!!  
  
"200 dollars???" Wow! Mimi's eye widens.  
  
Soccer field....200 dollars ....Matt didn't give her ticket to Tai and ....she begged Tai to give her a ticket.  
  
So Taichi brought a 200 dollars ticket for me.....  
  
HOW SWEET!   
  
Mimi smiles sweetly.  
  
Love base on money and appearance, though Mimi.  
***********************************************************************  
  
It's really confusing......  
  
Because of Sora's popularity, Taichi turns to Sora ?????  
  
Because of the beautiful misunderstanding of the ticket thingy , Mimi was in Tai ????  
  
Matt remains having a big crush on beauty Sora while Sora...........?  
  
To be continued   
  
Wait for part 3 ! 


	3. Chapter 3

  
When you are not in him Part 3  
  
" Hey Mimi..."said Taichi  
  
"Hey Taichi ~ " Mimi smiled "What's up?"  
  
"I was thinking .....do you think that Sora is trying to escape from me by leaving the Soccer Team and join the Tennis team??"  
  
Oh no, Sora Takenouchi again .  
  
"Yes.......maybe...."  
  
"Oh God ! Why ???"  
  
"Hey Taichi....."  
  
"What "   
  
So cold ? I mean...usually Taichi treat me so good.....  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I wonder where is Sora now....."  
  
I can bear it any longer !   
  
Sora here ! Sora there and Sora everywhere !   
  
" Taichi kamiya I hate you ! "  
  
I run away.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Oh did I heard it wrongly ?  
  
Mimi....?  
  
Hate me ......  
  
SO WHAT ???  
  
I don't care !   
  
As long as I know that Sora is more popular .....  
  
I will have her as my girlfriend so everyone will got jealous ! thought Tai.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Why does everyone wants Sora ?  
  
Matt , Tai...........  
  
All the people I love went for Sora............  
  
Mimi sat down and wept............  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
At the same time ...  
  
" Matt ! I will give you a kiss ! " by girl 1.  
  
" No Matt ! I will have a date with you !" girl 2 shouted   
  
" Matty let's go swimming together ~ " girl 3 now.  
  
Matt is running as fast as he can , not noticing he was going to have a crush .  
  
"Oops......."  
  
He fell down on Sora.  
  
"I...I..IIIII am sorry." Matt Ishida ! Matt Ishida blushing .  
  
"Okay....that's fine..."  
  
"Can you stand up ? " Matt asked in concern, giving her a hand.  
  
"Thank you "  
  
Suddenly , Matt shudder , he knows that ......  
  
JUN IS COMING !!!!  
  
"Oh no ! I forgot that I was escaping !" Then matt started tossing to an fro.He seems really worry .  
  
"That's okay Matt...leave it to me."  
  
Sora......it is so hard to explain...I fell so warm and cosy when she is standing next to me.  
  
Suddenly I think , even if JUN is here , I don't care.  
  
As long as Sora is with me.  
  
"Hey Sora did you see my Matty runing ? Where is he going?"  
  
"He is going there ~ ( the opposite direction ) "  
  
"Thanks, girls let's go!"  
  
"You can climb down now Matt."  
  
Matt is climbing down from a tree.  
  
"I don't know how to thank you, how about go to lunch together ?"  
  
"Okay....."  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
Behind the tree was someone watching....  
  
Taichi Kamiya start grew jealous and he murmured  
  
Sora is going to be my girl!  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Come on Matt ,, now is it a really good chance to express your feelings towards Sora....  
  
Taichi , approaching Matt and Sora , thinking : I must be faster before Matt takes Sora !  
  
Matt is going to said his words and suddenly Taichi jump up and they are both talking about the same thing.  
  
"I love you Sora." Taichi blust out.  
  
Mimi , on the otherhand , watching , heart breaking.  
  
Everyone in the cafe longed to see Sora's reactions .  
  
What she said is something very surprising.  
  
"You are lying ! Taichi Kamiya ! Everyone in the school knows that you love Mimi ! Do not play on me and I will never ever love any body again ! "  
Then she run away as fast as she can.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Matt was completely speechless , then he is filled with anger.  
  
" See what you have done Taichi kamiya ! You hurt her so deeply and now you said you turn back to her ! What the hell are you thinking of ! "  
  
" I ...I just realize that she is more popular than Mimi so I think I should take her as my girlfriend ...."  
  
" So you mean you don't love her but just want to have a popular person as your girlfriend ???"  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
I can't believe it , how can Taichi turns to me all in a sudden.......  
  
Oh Sora ! What are you thinking of ! You must be really happy right ? Taichi said he loves you.  
  
But I was not.  
  
Why....  
  
I will never ever want to fall in love again  
  
It brings only pain  
  
I can trust no one....  
  
Can I ?  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
I have always think that I am beautiful, sweet , but how come no one love me ....  
  
Mimi thought sadly.....  
  
When I love Matt , he love Sora....  
  
When I love Tai , he love Sora .....  
  
Or maybe even when I love nobody , all people turns into Sora.  
  
................  
  
No ! I am not going to let this happen !   
  
I am Mimi Tachikawa the most beautiful girl in Odaiba junior highschool !!!!!  
  
I am going to make Taichi love me ! Not Sora !   
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"XOXOXOXOXOXO" Matt groaned.  
  
"Matt , clam down! " T.K try to comfort him , but it was no use.  
  
"That stupid Taichi Kamiya ! How come he choose a girl friend base on popularity ! ARRRRR I hate him ! " Matt cried.  
  
" Ok Matt......as long as now Sora does not trust anybody...I think it is really hard for you to win her heart ...."  
  
" Yes that was all stupid Taichi's fault!!!!"  
  
" Okay , Matt , I think you have to wait until Sora recover and......"  
  
"And ?"  
  
"Tell her you love her ."  
  
"How...how can I ! Anyway thanks T.K."  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Matt is right ...I can't choose a girlfriend base on popularity.......  
  
So ......  
  
Taichi whom do you like most....?  
  
Mimi ?  
  
Or Sora ?  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Mimi decide to find Sora .......  
  
"Sora ....."  
  
"Mimi ? What's the matter ?"  
  
"um,,,can you do me a flavour please ??"  
  
"What's that Mimi ?"  
  
"I begged you ! Please don't take Taichi away !"  
  
Sora stood there , staring at Mimi , finally she said  
  
"I never say I want to have him..."  
  
"Oh really ! Thanks ! Remember what you promised me ! "  
  
"By the way....why you succenly turn to Taichi? I thought you 'd love Matt...."  
  
"Yup. Matt is cute , but Taichi treats me better !"  
  
"What do you mean ?"  
  
"He use to spend 200 dollars to buy the ticket of Matt's concert for me ! "  
  
Sora said nothing .  
  
"What's wrong ? Sora ?"  
  
"The ticket ...."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I give him my ticket and he actually give his to you.......I don't think he have 200 dollars to spend..."  
  
There was a silence between them.  
  
So ! I have made it all wrong !   
  
Mimi can hardly say anything , finally she said to Sora .  
  
"Forget about this , I am going to the shopping mall to buy a wonderful dress so that I can go to   
MATT 's concert on Wednesday."  
  
As she leave she is singing " I can't wait , I can't wait , how many days ? It is on Wednesday ~~"  
  
So she is in Matt again.....Poor Matt, Sora thought.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
To be continued......  
  
So , Taichi finally decides who suits him better   
  
Matt , still , like his beauty Sora .  
  
And Mimi , was in Matt again.  
  
So , what about Sora ? 


	4. Chapter 4

  
When you are not in him Part 4  
  
" Tai ?"  
  
"Hey Tai ! I can finally enters the boy's soccer team! Great huh ?"  
  
"Are you Okay Tai ? You know you look really pale today..."  
  
" Tai !!!!"  
  
Taichi wake up .  
  
Oh god ! After Matt scolded me I have been always thinking of Sora .....  
  
I wonder what is she doing now.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Hey Sora ! "   
  
"Matt ? "  
  
"Um.....um......I was thinking...um.."Matt was trying to say something to comfort Sora.  
  
"Hey Matt ! You know what , Mimi turns to you again ! She just notice that Taichi got your concert's ticket from me so she change her mind in a minute ago. Isn't it funny ?"  
  
Matt was amazed.  
  
"Matt ?"  
  
She was pretending nothing has happen again, Matt thought.  
  
"Matt ? Are you Okay ...?"  
  
"No Sora , I am going to ask you welther you are okay but it seems that nothing happen to you......."  
  
"Thanks Matt but I am fine , I am going to the tennis lessons now see ya ! "  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
............  
  
Sora Takenouchi..............  
  
What are you thinking of ?  
  
You must be very happy very happy because Taichi loves you .  
  
Or you are not ..........  
  
Don't go into it anymore , I think I need some rest .  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
No. Sora is trying to hide her feelings from me again.  
  
If I am Taichi , she will of course tell me everything .  
  
How I want to know more about you.  
  
How I want to have you in my arms .  
  
Unfortunately , she don't love me.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Mimi was doing her shopping in the shopping mall.   
  
" Hi Mimi ! "  
  
" Oh , is you.. Taichi Kamiya ."  
  
" Hey stop that ! What make you gets mad with me huh ?"  
  
"Um...." Mimi , remembering the silly misunderstanding of the ticket thingy says "Um , nothing , nothing at all."  
  
"Okay ...." Mimi Tachikawa - so emotional ! Tai secretly thought.  
  
" Hey Tai....I think I can't go with you to Matt's concert on Wednesday ..."  
  
"That's fine ."Tai said ."But why ?"  
  
" I am afraid that Matt will ........gets angry ."  
  
Tai laugh and laugh and laugh !   
  
" I ...bet ....he ....willl......not ....of....course !!!!" Tai kept on laughing .  
  
Mimi gets angry , she then shouted : " So what about you Taichi Kamiya ! SORA IS IGNORING YOU NOWADAYS ! Don't forget you have the same situation with me."  
  
Taichi stop laughing immediately.  
  
"You are right , I never notice how I love Sora before . But now , everything is too late."  
  
"Me too , I think I will love nobody except Matt....."  
  
Suddenly , a flash of light go cross their mind .  
  
" So , do you think Matt will grew jealous if I go to his concert with you ?"  
  
" So , do you think that Sora will grew jealous if I go to the concert with you ?"  
  
"Absolutely right !"  
  
They decided to pretend as a couple inorder to have what they want.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
On Wednesday night ........  
  
Ding dong....  
  
T.K opens the door .  
  
"Oh ! Kari ! Sora ! "  
  
"Mr Ishida , I am going to pick T.K to the concert !"  
  
"Thank you Sora ."  
  
"Weclome."  
  
"Okay , T.K , you can go now ."  
  
"Thanks Dad ! "  
  
" And take this one with you ! Silly Matt forgot to take this !"  
  
" His new guitar ? He brought the old one ! How come !" T.K said.  
  
"Okay let's go now......"  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inside the Hall   
  
"Hey look ! My brother is over there ! "  
  
Taichi and Mimi sitting together , HOLDING HANDS.  
  
Sora just stare , yet she say nothing .  
  
" Oh Kari....you should not let Sora notice him." T.K whisper to Kari.  
  
" I am sorry but I don't know that Tai and Mimi....."  
  
"I am going to give the guitar to Matt , would you two please sit here and wait?" Sora smiled.  
  
"Okay...." they replied.  
  
" Hey T.K ....I don't think there is anything wrong about Sora ! "  
  
" Yes...I think so ! "  
  
"Why ? I have alway thought that she love Tai ! "  
  
" I wonder why too...." T.K said .  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Um....... Why don't I feel sad ?  
  
Why when I see Tai and Mimi holding hands I have no feelings ????  
  
NO FEELINGS AT ALL !  
  
How strange !  
  
I even think that .....  
  
They look cute together in some ways.....  
  
Okay , I better stop thinking those stuffs and bring the guitar to Matt ."  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Matt ~ The concert will start in five minutes ~ Please be ready ~   
  
"Yes coming ! "   
  
When Matt grab hold of his guitar.....  
  
"MY GOD ! I brought the wrong one ~~~~"  
  
"What !!!!!????" The members shouted.  
  
" How come !!!!! This guitar sounds really bad ! I thought I must have threw it away !!!!! Oh !What am I going to do ! " Matt kept on shouting .  
  
"Dear sir , do you want to rent a guitar ?"  
  
Matt turns his head and see Sora carrying HIS GUITAR !   
  
" You owe me one ." Sora smiles . " I am your savior , huh ? "  
  
"Yes.....you are my angel ...." whispered Matt.  
  
" What did you say just now ?"  
  
"Nothing , enjoy the show Sora and thank you ."  
  
" Of course."  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
On the audience seats Mimi and Taichi sit together.  
  
"Hey don't you think Sora has NO REACTION at all " Mimi whispered to Tai .  
  
"Yes.....I think I am really losing my chance now but I will never give up."  
  
" Support you then."  
  
"Thanks.........."  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Dear fans ! How are you ? I am glad to see you all here ! Enjoy ! " cried Matt .  
  
"SO COOL ! Tai ! Look ! Matt is so cool ! I love him ! " shouted Mimi  
  
I think he is too good for Sora ......  
  
Will Sora turn into him....?  
  
Taichi start getting worry.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Cool " said T.K   
  
"Of course ~ " said Kari .  
  
T.K stare at Kari and Kari add "because he is your brother ."  
  
T.K smiled "You are always right , Kari."  
  
Sora just listen to Matt 's song and she forgot all about Taichi and Mimi.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Okay ! This is the last two songs I am going to sing ~ to somebody particular ...."  
  
"Hey speak the name MATT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ! TELL HER ! " shouted T.K.  
  
"Clam down T.K........."said Kari.  
  
Sora does not really knows what is happening but she simply pay attenion to Matt.  
  
She love his music , it make her feel comfortable .  
  
T.K sighed , he hope that his brother can have the crest of courge NOW.  
  
Then Matt begins   
  
When you are not in him  
  
I will bear your pain   
Which drives you insane   
When you are not in him   
Come over me   
I will be always   
Here for you   
  
When you are not in him (When you are not in him)  
When you are not in him   
Guide you   
Grabbed hold of you   
My winged messager from the Lord  
  
My love is always here   
My love is always true   
To you   
To you   
My only you   
  
When you are not in him ( When you are not in him )  
Notice me   
I am waiting here   
Waiting for my Only only you   
Only you   
  
Waiting for my only, only you.   
************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Only if Matt is singing to me !" dreamed Kari .  
  
"KARI ! " T.K said .  
  
"I am just kidding ."  
  
Suddenly , The music stop.  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
" If only I have the courage to tell you , My dear you."  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
To be continued  
  
So Matt is going to express his feelings towards Sora in the next part .  
  
What is Taichi's reactions ???  
  
Mimi's ?  
  
And most important , Sora ???  
  



	5. Chapter 5

When you are not in him Part 5  
  
I hope Matt was singing his song to me but I know that it may never happen.......  
  
"Tai......don't you think we are going to lose our chance..Matt obviously love Sora..."  
  
"I know , but as I have said I will Never Never Giveup."  
  
"I don't think I have the spirits to catch up with Matt."  
  
"Mimi......"  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
I took a deep breath .  
  
Come mon ! Matt ! Tell her how you feel !   
  
Okay! Go !   
  
" Sora.....can you hear me ?"  
  
Sora smiled . She stand up and then shout " YES MATT ! "  
  
" He finally decided to tell her " said T.K  
  
" Yes....T.K."said Kari.  
  
" I love you Sora." Matt finally said.  
  
Sora's eye widen.  
  
What ! ?  
  
He said he love me ?  
  
" I have a crush on you since 3 years ago , I thought you love Taichi so I decide to hide my feelings and try my very best to forget you. But I think I can't"  
  
All the girls in the audience seat was staring at Sora , they are too surpirse and shocked to say anything .  
  
Sora was shocked , amazed but she didn't say anything .  
  
"Hey Sora...." said T.K   
  
"Response ! Give him some response ! " cried Kari .  
  
"NO ! SORA IS MINE"S ! MATT ISHIDA GET YOUR MIND OFF HER!!!!"shouted Tai.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU CHOOSE HER INSTEAD OF ME ! I AM A HUNDRED TIMES BETTER THAN HER ! WHY DON'T YOU NOTICE THAT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ! "cried Mimi.  
  
All in a sudden the Hall was silent.  
  
" Ok , Sora ! You either choose ME or that stupid Matt !!!!! "  
  
" Hey Matt is not stupid !!!!!! " all the girls in the Hall shouted.  
  
Kari and T.K look at each other , Kari said " Sora , if I were you , I will choose Matt of course....."  
  
"Me too." said T.K  
  
"Kari ! You are supposed to be on my side ! "  
  
"But you said you love Mimi a few weeks ago !!!!!!"  
  
"What ???" said Mimi , she look at Tai.  
  
"But that is what I said a few weeks ago ! Now I realise I love Sora much more !" Taichi shouted.  
  
"Taichi Kamiya ! Do you mean Sora is much more better than me ! ? You are so mean ! "said Mimi , then she run away crying.  
  
" Un-Oh , I didn't mean that actually." said Taichi.  
  
" You better chase after her and apologise." said Kari.  
  
" Before I go and find Mimi , Sora , tell me. Do you love me or Matt."  
  
Matt and Taichi both look at Sora , they are waiting for her answer.  
  
Sora look at them .  
  
Tears keep running down on her face.  
  
" Sora...." said Matt.  
  
" Stop crying Sora , what's wrong..?" said T.K  
  
" I don't know..."  
  
" Huh ? Sora ?" said Kari.  
  
" I have had a crush on Tai for years but now....."  
  
" What ? You have a crush on me !?"  
  
" Is so obvious , Tai." Kari sighed.  
  
" I never know....give me a chance, Sora."  
  
" But...."  
  
" But what?"  
  
" Listen, Sora , if you do think you will be happy to stay with Taichi , I respect your choice." said Matt.  
  
Matt turned and jumped down from the stage , everybody look at him.  
  
He walk towards Sora and Taichi.  
  
" Take good care of her, Tai" said Matt. He turn his head so no one will see the tears in his eyes.  
  
He slowly walk away .  
  
Sora was speechless . Her hands automatically gets hold of Matt's dark green jacket.  
  
" Matt...." said Sora.  
  
" So you want him now Sora ? " Tai was very mad.  
  
" I don't know. But...I just don't want him go away."  
  
Tai grabbed hold of Sora . " Tell me you are not in him !"  
  
" What are you doing here Tai ! " Matt shouted.  
  
Sora does not know what to do.  
  
Taichi then try to kiss her , then she cried " Let me go ! "  
  
" No ! Tell me you are not in him Sora ! Tell me !"  
  
" Hey Tai let her go ! " cried Kari  
  
" Yes Kari's right ! " shouted T.K   
  
" Let me go ! Let me go ! Help ! Matt ~ "  
  
" Hey Tai let her go ! " Matt try to seperate Sora from Tai but Tai push him away.  
  
" So you choose him finally ! "  
  
Everyone in the hall was too scared to say anything .  
  
" Let me go , Tai." said Sora.  
  
" No I will not ! NEVER !"  
  
" Or you will lose everything." said Matt.  
  
" Sora , I love you more than anything , but why...why do this to me."said Tai  
  
"............I have had a crush on you for years......... I have always want your love .   
I know you love Mimi in these years , I respect your choice. I decide to hide my feelings for you .   
all because you love Mimi. But now you tell me you love me more than anything ? How can I   
trust you ! I don't know welther you are telling me the truth of not ! "  
  
Tai was speechless . Because he know she is right. She is always right.  
  
Taichi finally let her go. He understand that he may lose Sora forever. But he wil never give up.  
  
Sora eventually falls down on the floor .  
  
" I don't know I hurt you so much Sora. Please forgive me , and give me a second chance. I promise I will never   
hurt you again ."  
  
" Sora..." said Matt, giving his hand to Sora.  
  
" Thanks Matt. I ...I am sorry ...I think...I think...I...." Sora got up and run away.  
  
" Wait Sora ! " said Matt  
  
" Leave this to me Matt , I think she need someone to talk to." said Kari   
  
Then Kari chase after Sora.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Sora ! Wait ! Sora ! "  
  
" Don't go after me Kari !Leave me alone! I don't deserve Matt !"   
  
" Why ! What make you think that ? "   
  
" I am not as beautiful as Mimi , not as cute as you , I am not anything !"  
  
" That is not important ! The fact is , he love you Sora."  
  
Sora eventually stop running.  
  
" I am not that kind of girl he want...I have had a crush in Tai for years , but I turn to Matt just in   
a few days time....I ...I ....I even don't deserve the crest of love because I change my mind so easily and   
I don't know how to love a person and I.... and I ..."  
  
" Stop blameing yourself Sora. Listen , you love Tai for years doesn't mean that you have to love him forever! "  
  
" But.."  
  
" Sora , You have to made the decision yourself . "  
  
" But I don't know what to do ."  
  
" The answer was right at the bottom of your heart ."said Kari.  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
" What does she mean by saying I am sorry ...." said Matt.  
  
" I know the answer already, " I am sorry " refers to she won't give me a second chance. "thought Tai.  
  
"We are going to find them , I am afraid something might happen to them " said Matt.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
" Kari...you mean the answer is ...I love Matt ? "  
  
" I didn't say anything."  
  
Sora blushed . " I don't know , I should not do that , I love Tai for years and...."  
  
" Time is not a point , Sora. You waste years trying to a person which does not love you back."  
  
" But Tai said he love me just now."  
  
" Do you love him ?"  
  
Sora was speechless.  
  
" Admit it Sora ! You are in love with Matt ! "  
  
" But I can't love him ! "  
  
" Why not ! "  
  
" because...because.Tai.."  
  
" Sora , you have to walk your own path , you don't have to do it if you don't want to do it."  
  
" Kari..."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Matt and Tai and T.K found Sora and Kari at last.  
  
"I am sorry , I made you so worry." said Sora.  
  
" That's OK." said Matt " As long as you are safe now."  
  
" So...have you made your decision yet ? " ask Tai...  
  
" I am sorry Tai..." said Sora   
  
" Just tell me why , Sora."  
  
" Because I know Matt will never let me down...I love him."  
  
"Sora..." Matt was blushing .  
  
" But Sora I love you too ! That's not fair ! "  
  
" I am sorry Tai , but love was never fair. Every time when I am sad , Matt is beside me. He will   
never let me down but you will."  
  
" But I said I will never let you down from now on ! "  
  
" This is too late, Tai , I am sorry."  
  
"But Sora.."  
  
"Stop that Tai " said Kari." You choose Mimi at the very first place , admit your fault."  
  
" You are right Kari.....take care of her , Matt or I will kill you."  
  
" Tai..." said Matt.  
  
" I am glad I choose you at the very first place Kari, " said T.K  
  
Kari smiles "Let's go T.K.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Sora...."  
  
" I am sorry Matt ...I was still having a crush on Tai a week ago....but now...I don't deserve your love."  
  
" I don't care ! As long as I love you , I will wait Sora , wait until you forget him ! "  
  
" Matt..."  
  
" I love you Sora."  
  
Sora can't stop crying , she look at Matt in her watery eyes.  
  
" Sora? Why are you crying? Sora?" Matt asked in great concern.  
  
" Because I finally finds love.... I was trying to hide my feelings because I know it would hurt Tai , but  
what Kari said was right . I have to live in my way , I have to walk my own path . And I finally find out  
you are the person which I waas searching for. You are always beside me , and I know you will never let me down.  
I am so stupid that I never realised , love is so near."  
  
" Sora...do you mean ..."  
  
" I...I love you Matt ....more than anything."  
  
" Sora..."  
  
Matt grabbed hold of Sora , he will never let her go.  
  
The end ~   
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
No offense , I am not going to write Michi's or Mimato simply because I hate Mimi.  
Those Anti Mimi's please go and have a look on my homepage , Thanks !  
http://www.geocities.com/xkiluax/_private/home.htm  
Actually Tai and Sora would made a great couple....but Sorato is a little bit better  
This is only MY opinions so pls son't send me flames .   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
